1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to time-indicating devices and, more particularly, is directed toward a dual time-indicating device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of clock configurations have been designed with single movements and multiple faces. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,817 discloses a clock with three dials that are operated from a single drive mechanism. Generally, multiple dial clocks have suffered from the disadvantage that they have relatively complex drive systems. A need exists for an improved single movement clock mechanism which provides dual time-indicating faces without the need for a complex gear arrangement. A need also exists for a clock mechanism that shows time going forward on a front face and going backward on a rear face.